Felice Anno Nuovo, Papà!
by Ietsuna
Summary: Happy New Year, Papa! [G27]


_Happy New Year, Papa!_

•⭐⭐⭐•

 **Felice Anno Nuovo, Papà!**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto; Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Family**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Umh."

Sepasang mata bulat besar baru saja terbuka. Menunjukkan iris cokelat yang masih belum mengenal dunia. Sawada Tsunayoshi mengucek matanya. Ia menatap jam dinding yang masih terlihat kabur di penglihatannya.

"Umh..." Ia terus memerhatikan jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak umur 5 tahun ini, Tsuna masih belajar untuk membaca jam. Jarum panjang itu berada di angka 6, sedang jaruk pendeknya berada di antara angka 11 dan 12.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah!" Ia segera turun dari ranjang besar yang ditempatinya sendiri. Tsuna tahu jam berapa sekarang. Jam 11.30 malam. Dan ia tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang.

Langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu. Ia berjinjit dan mencoba meraih gagang pintu. Tangannya terus bekerja agar bisa membuka pintu kamar itu. Gagang pintu berhasil diraihnya. Ia menariknya dan derit pintu terbuka terdengar samar.

Tsuna kembali melangkah dengan perlahan. Berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah yang temaram. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Di kiri dan kanannya terpajang lukisan berbagai ukuran yang antik. Dari mulai memampang wajah hingga pemandangan.

Lorong yang sedang dilewatinya ini terhubung langsung dengan kamar seseorang yang telah menjaganya selama ini. Pahlawannya.

Kembali Tsuna berjinjit untuk membuka pintu kamar. Pintu kamar terbuka. Tsuna mengintip dan ternyata lampu kamar masih menyala.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Suara lembut itu membuat Tsuna menampakkan diri. "Papà." Tsuna segera menghampiri orang yang dipanggilnya "Papà" itu. Sebenarnya orang itu masih belasan tahun. Ia berumur 15 tahun. Memiliki rambut pirang yang senada dengan matanya. Tinggi dan berkulit pucat. Terlihat seperti pria muda yang berumur 20 tahun. Dia bernama Giotto.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya. Ia segera menggendong Tsuna yang menghampirinya.

"Aku terbangun," kata Tsuna dengan senyuman. Ia menatap Giotto yang selalu menunjukkan kehangatan padanya. "Aku ingin bersama Papà."

"Aku?" Giotto mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang dengan Tsuna yang berada dalam pangkuannya. "Tidur bersama?"

"Iya, boleh?" Tsuna menatap dengan berharap penuh.

Giotto tersenyum lembut. "Tentu, Tsunayoshi." Ia mengecup kening Tsuna. "Kalau begitu kita tidur sekarang."

"Um," mengangguk pelan.

Giotto membaringkan Tsuna dan ia ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Menarik selimut dan mendekap tubuh mungil Tsuna dalam balutan hangatnya. "Selamat tidur."

Tsuna diam tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menatap polos. "Papà, tidak boleh tidur sekarang."

"Eh?" Giotto mengerjapkan matanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Tsuna beranjak dan duduk di atas perut Giotto.

"Uh, karena?"

"Ayo ke balkon."

"Balkon? Tapi ini sudah malam, Tsunayoshi."

"Tapi aku ingin ke sana, ya?" bujuknya.

Giotto beranjak dan memeluk tubuh mungil Tsuna. "Baiklah, baiklah." Giotto mengikuti keinginan Tsuna. Ia membuka sebuah jendela berukuran pintu yang merupakan jalan akses ke balkon kamarnya.

Angin dingin malam berembus menerpa keduanya. Namun rasa hangat tetap mereka rasakan karena keduanya tengah berada dalam balutan hangatnya selimut.

"Wah!"

Mata Tsuna berbinar. Langit malam yang bertabur bintang. "Indahnya..."

Giotto pun merasakan hal yang sama. Terlihat sangat terang. Semua terlihat jelas karena di tempat itu hanya berdiri satu bangunan yang dikelilingi oleh hutan kecil. Jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota.

"Papà, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Eh?" Giotto tertawa pelan. "Karena aku belum ingin, Tsunayoshi."

"Papà tahu malam apa ini?"

"Malam ini?" Giotto menengadah menatap langit. Tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa sepi?"

"Aku rasa sekali-kali tak mengapa seperti ini."

Tsuna tak bertanya lagi. Ia beralih menatap Giotto yang tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Papà."

"Ya, Tsunayoshi?"

"Kalau sudah besar nanti..." Mata Tsuna menatap langsung mata Giotto. "Aku ingin seperti Papà."

Ingin menjadi sepertinya? Giotto terkejut. Kemudian mata itu kembali melembut. "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi sepertiku?"

"Papà pahlawanku. Aku ingin menjadi pahlawan seperti Papà," senyum.

"Tsunayoshi..." Giotto membelai lembut wajah Tsuna. "Jadilah pahlawan untuk orang yang kau sayangi."

"Um. Aku akan berusaha!"

Tawa terdengar. "Itu baru Tsunayoshi."

"Papà."

"Ya?"

Tsuna mengecup pipi Giotto cepat. "Felice Anno Nuovo, Papà!"

"Eh?" Giotto mengerjap dan bersemu tipis. "Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna tersenyum lebar. "Ah! Kembang api!" seru Tsuna pada sebuah kilatan yang mengembang di atas langit. Bukan hanya satu. Semakin lama semakin banyak. Meskipun jauh, dari balkon ini semua tetap terlihat. Saat itu waktu tepat pukul 00:00.

Giotto menatap langit yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya dari kilatan kembang api. Ada perasaan bahagia di dalamnya. Namun ada satu kesedihan kecil yang muncul. Tubuh kecil Tsuna semakin dipeluknya erat. "Aku... Tsunayoshi..." Suara Giotto tersamarkan oleh satu letusan kembang api yang cukup besar.

"Papà?" Tsuna tak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Arigatou, Tsunayoshi."

"Papà..." Kenapa dia berterima kasih?

Tsuna memeluk leher Giotto cukup erat. Aroma tubuh Giotto yang khas tercium olehnya. Nyaman dan menenangkan.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan dari seorang anak kecil. Suara itu terus terdengar dari arah sebuah gedung yang tak terpakai. Gedung itu dulunya adalah sebuah kantor kecil. Puluhan tahun sudah tak ditempati lagi.

Dalam ruangan gelap yang lembab, tubuh tak berdaya seorang anak kecil terbaring di lantai dingin. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat. Mulutnya ditutupi sebuah saputangan yang melekat erat padanya.

Air matanya terus menetes. Ia sangat ketakutan. Ia tak bisa pergi ke mana pun. Tiba-tiba, saat terbangun, ia berada di tempat ini.

Derit pintu terdengar. Pintu terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok asing di hadapannya. Jelas terlihat orang itu berambut pirang dan memiliki gaya rambut yang sama dengannya. Air mukanya sangat terkejut saat melihatnya. Kenapa?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara yang mengalun lembut itu diselubungi kecemasan. Orang itu dengan sigap melepas ikatan di tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melindungimu." Tubuh dengan surai cokelat itu dipeluknya. Orang ini telah menyelamatkannya.

Surai cokelat itu membalas pelukan erat dari pria bersurai pirang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia syok berat. Namun usapan tangan orang itu mampu menenangkannya.

"Namamu?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Tsu, Tsunayoshi."

"Tsunayoshi? Namamu bagus sekali. Sekarang kau sudah aman."

Aman? Matanya menatap polos dengan sedikit genangan di sana. "Anda?"

"Ah, aku Giotto."

"Giotto..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Kita sampai di sini saja, Tsunayoshi."

"Papà..."

"Jangan cemas. Di mana pun aku berada, aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Pasti, Tsunayoshi... Pasti..."

"Papà!" Dengan segenap hati, dengan perasaan tak tentu, Tsuna memeluk Giotto dengan sangat erat. Tak ingin melepasnya.

"Jangan menangis. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Pelukan hangat yang takkan pernah dilupakannya. Tsuna menatap Giotto seolah tak ingin berpisah.

"Kembalilah, mereka pasti mencemaskanmu, Tsunayoshi."

"..."

Giotto menutup bibir Tsuna dengan satu jarinya. "Panggil namaku, Tsunayoshi." _Untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

"Papà..."

"Aku mohon." Giotto tersenyum tipis.

"Giotto... -san..."

"Saatnya kau pergi." Kecupan terakhir di kening Tsuna mendarat. Giotto segera meninggalkan Tsuna tepat di depan rumahnya.

Tsuna tetap tak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia berlari memasuki rumah dengan tangisannya, setelah sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Orang tuanya sangat terkejut karena putra semata wayangnya kembali dalam keadaan selamat.

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Hola!

Selamat tahun baru minna!

Happy New Year!

Felice Anno Nuovo!

あけましておめでとうございます！

Ceritanya gak terlalu ke tahun baruan ya #plak Ini Giotto 15 tahun dan Tsuna 5 tahun. Tubuh orang luar kan keliatan dewasa biarpun masih belasan tahun :"3 Giotto nyelamatin Tsuna yang jadi korban penculikan. Errr... Sebenarnya ini gambaran awal. Ada lanjutannya. Semoga bisa kubuat. Segala yg mengganjal dan berbagai alasan ada di lanjutannya :3v

Sankyuu minna. Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya!

Selamat tahun baru!

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
